


A surprise visit

by defygravity79



Category: Actor RPF, Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/pseuds/defygravity79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naya gets an unsuspected visitor after hosting the GLAAD awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. How could anyone own them, they're real people! I just want you to know that this is my first fanfic ever and my native language is NOT english - bare with me. Any mistakes are mine. Italics are thoughts.
> 
> Special thanks: to jayflight for being an exceptional betareader!

Naya was exhausted. After hosting her first event ever, the GLAAD awards in San Francisco, she wandered through the backstage area at the aftershow party. She had to look good, shake dozens of hands and smile her best Colgate-smile at people she didn't even know. And then there was the issue of the "sweet lady kisses" auction. What possessed her to even suggest something like that? The auction itself was funny as hell and it raised really good money for a great cause. The whole show was one of the best moments of her live. But because it was 3 am in the morning, she was tired and eager to get to her hotel bed as soon as possible.

Thankfully her driver found her before she collapsed somewhere inappropriate and drove her to her hotel. At the hotel, she walked as if in a trance through the lobby and to the elevator. Once on her floor she searched her clutch for the key to her room. Inside the room she collapsed onto the bed and was out like a light.

The next morning came way too early for her because she had forgotten to close the blinds and the sun was shining brightly in her eyes. Looking at the bedside clock she scrunched her nose-it was only 7.30. All tries to fall asleep again were to no avail. She had even forgotten to get undressed, sleeping in her sparkling light dress which was now ruined.

 _Oh well, at least nobody saw me like this._ Naya thought to herself, removing the dress.

Naya decided to take a shower to get a clear her mind, her head was throbbing. "I haven't had that much to drink, have I?" she thought to herself but maybe in her excitement she'd had one little glass of champagne too quickly. She'd stayed in the warm shower for so long that her fingers began to look like raisins.

Deciding to get coffee or even a whole breakfast, she left the shower, blow-dried her hair, and put on comfortable jeans and a top that hugged her in all the right places.

When she went to retrieve her clutch, iPhone fell onto the carpet below her. The brunette hadn't checked it in the last 12 hours, she scrolled through the messages. There where four missed calls from her mother and her manager and several texts from excited friends like Dianna and Kevin asking how it went. But there was nothing from Heather, her best friend and the girl she was secretly in love with.

 _If only…. No it's not possible. Heather has a boyfriend and she's totally straight. God get out of it!_ There wasn't a day off where she didn't think about her blonde friend. Sure they texted and called but for Naya it became the center of her daily activities, waiting for Heather to call or text.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she walked out of her room and went to have coffee.

Sitting at the coffee-bar near the lobby of her hotel she tiredly held a steaming cup of strong coffee in her hands she skimmed through a newspaper.

"Look! It's the host of the GLAAD awards!" she heard a familiar voice say. Turning around, her eyes widened at the girl in front of her.

"Oh my God Heather, what are you doing here? I thought you said you where going to Louisiana to visit you-know-who!"

"So this is how you greet me? And I thought I was your best friend!" the dancer laughed and grinned that little mischievous smile of hers. It'd only been a few days since she'd last seen the brunette.

"Miss me?"

The corners of Naya's mouth turned up as she stood and walked right into Heather's waiting embrace.

"So what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you!"

"I wanted to surprise you! I've heard all about your show and wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You have to tell me all about it!" Heather's smile matched Naya's.

"You want some coffee?"

"I'd love to, but not in a public bar. You have no idea how many people I think recognized me from the airport to the hotel. If we're seen together our fan base may spill over with rumors" Heather tentatively said, her voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Let's go to my room then" Naya proposed "we can order room service so I can get my little hangover over and done with".

Heather smiled at that and nodded.

As Heather entered the hotel room first Naya got the chance to really look at the blonde for the first time. Heather was dressed casually in khakis and a white button down shirt but hell she looked great ( _as ever_ )! Even as hung-over as Naya was and early in the morning!

 _Get these thoughts out of your mind, she's you best friend for gods sake! She's never going to be more than that!_

They ordered a large breakfast as Heather also hadn't had anything to eat yet. Just as Naya hung up the receiver her phone began to chime, it was her manager.

"Sorry I have to get that" pressing the green icon on her phone she began to speak to him, relaying the events from the evening.

Meanwhile Heather looked around Naya's room. It was really spacious and had a spectacular view of the San Francisco bay. _"Wow"_ she thought, _"the GLAAD people really know how to pamper their hosts"_. It was one of the best hotels in the city and with this view, someone could easily get used to this.

Lost in thought the dancer didn't hear Naya end the call and walk over next to her watching the bay life in front of her.

"A great view isn't it?" _Heather in my bedroom that is_.

"Yeah. Amazing"

There was a knock on the door and the breakfast was pushed in on a tray and set on the table right next to the window.

After tipping the bell boy the girls sat down to eat.

"Wow I had no idea you ordered the whole kitchen" the dancer snickered. "No one can eat all of this!"

"It doesn't matter, the GLAAD guys are paying for my stay here, including breakfast, dig in" Naya smiled and grabbed a slice of toast.

Heather was getting restless "So Nay, tell me all about the award show" she demanded.

Grinning like a fool Naya began "It was totally amazing. Everyone was so nice…" she had to swallow a lump in her throat "I was so nervous at first but everything went ok and I think they really liked me" she babbled.

Heather had her mouth full and nodded affirmatively while chewing and swallowing. "Sure thing they loved you, who wouldn't? I heard you where absolutely gorgeous! And funny as hell! What was that about this kiss-auction?" the blonde winked at the shorter woman.

"Oh my" Naya shook her head "it was a spontaneous idea and the producers liked it so I auctioned off sweet-lady-kisses. How do you know about that? That was only a few hours ago!"

"Oh I have my connections you know" the blonde dancer nodded at her friend "I don't need twitter or any other social thing you're so in love with to keep me updated. It was all over the internet! How much did you make?"

"Oh I don't know…." Naya tried to stall "3500 dollars each" she admitted proudly.

"Aaannndd? How was it? Who did you kiss?"

 _Here we go_ , Naya thought, _definitely not you_ "the first one was a guy around 40, totally gay and totally embarrassed. He gave me a small smooch and he was gone" she told her best friend, laughing "it was over before it began, he'd surely never kissed a girl before and he was gone in 20 seconds"

"And the second one? There where two kisses, weren't there?" Heather probed.

"Yeah, the second was a girl our age, she was wearing a Glee-shirt under her button down. We talked for a few moments and she told me that she was a huge Glee-fan and that she loves Brittana and that her friends threw together all their money for a chance to kiss me. I don't know I was a little embarrassed that people put their hard earned money together for a chance at kissing me and then suddenly she kisses me full on the lips. It was like she literally jumped me and I had to keep my balance not to fall back. I was literally shocked. I'd never thought anyone would be so aggressive!"

Heather chuckled "But it was for the good cause."

"Yeah" the shorter girl answered her mind still on the girl from yesterday.

Suddenly Naya was startled as Heather screamed "Hey we have strawberries and cream" already reaching for the plate with the ripe fruits and biting into one, munching delighted on the sweet berry.

Naya had to laugh at her friend's antics but looking at her sensually eating the fruit got Naya's mind into overdrive. Delicious, but not only the berries.

Heather took another strawberry and dipped it in whipped cream. "Open up" leaning over the table to Naya who obediently opened her mouth to receive the red fruit. "Mmhhh good."

The blonde dancer slid her chair closer to Naya's to escape the chance to drop cream or the whole thing to the ground.

 _What is she doing?_

Heather took the rest of the strawberry and put it in her own mouth after dipping it in the cream.

Naya couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen something so sexy as Heather biting into the fruit, eyes closed and juice running down her chin. Was it her or did the room suddenly get a lot warmer? She reached her hand to the blonde's chin and wiped the sticky juice from her friend's face.

The dancer slowly opened her eyes and smiled her best seductive smile in the brunette's direction.

Holy mother of God, what should I do now?

Smiling back, Naya unconsciously moved closer to her secret love, they started feeding each other more strawberries till they where only a few inches apart.

Just as they where about to move closer still, Naya's phone started to ring and both girls jumped apart as if struck by lightning.

The shorter girl sighed and reached for her phone, seeing the picture of her mother blinking.

Looking at Heather she held one finger up signaling to wait "Hey mom…. Yeah I know…no I'm up…..yes it was great… look can I call you back later? ….. ok mom, luv u too! Bye!"

After hanging up she turned, expecting to see Heather where she sat before but she only saw an empty chair. Looking around the room she found the blonde by the window looking deep in thoughts. Walking over silently she put one hand on Heather's shoulder. The dancer looked back, smiled slightly and looked back out the window.

"Sorry about that. Hey, everything ok?" Naya asked sheepishly.

"I don't know…" she stalled "Naya….. we are best friends right?"

"Of course we are, honey" Naya was confused. _Where is she going with this?_

"I have to tell you something" _Uh oh_.

"I realized something yesterday…." Heather sighed loudly.

Naya's heart was hammering wildly in her chest. She didn't know what the blonde was talking about. She only knew that it was important to the dancer and she was nervous.

The brunette carefully turned the taller girl around and guided her to the bed and sat down beside her. "What's wrong? You can tell me everything, we are best friends remember?"

Heather smiled tentatively and nodded slightly.

"I got a call yesterday. From Taylor. He wanted to finalize the data for my trip down to Louisiana to meet him. We talked for awhile and then he was asking me what I was up to since we called filming quits for this season. I told him that I'd been to Dianna's and Lea's. When I didn't mention you he started to grill me about your whereabouts. You know me, I always talk about you, even when the other person doesn't want to hear it." One of the corners of the blonde's mouth turned up. Naya had to nod affirmatively. "I told him that you were in San Francisco hosting this really great award show, telling him how important it was that there are such pro-gay communities like GLAAD. He didn't understand the connection we have because of the show portraying a lesbian-bi-couple and that it was an honor to get invited to host it. He was silent for a long while and then suddenly asked me if I'd rather be with you in San Francisco than with him in Louisiana." Naya looked perplexed at her friend.

"I said yes….. And then he broke up with me saying he knew it all along and he had no chance against you because of the long distance."

For the third time on this day, Naya's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

 _Wait a minute. What does that mean? Is Heather really… with me?_

Heather swallowed audibly, turned to Naya and said "I don't know… but I think he's right. I like…you know…like you, more than just as a friend." She watched her friend hopefully, hoping against hope that Naya felt the same even if they never talked about something like that.

The shorter girl looked at Heather speechless. She really didn't expect this. Not that she didn't welcome the outcome. Suddenly the brightest smile Heather had ever seen lit up the Latina's face and Naya practically jumped in the blonde's arms, tackling her and landing atop her on the bed.

With both her hands on either side of Heather's head the darker girl bent down a bit and seductively whispered "Oh Hemo…. I like…. like you too" and the she kissed her with all the pent up emotion she carried with her for two years, since the moment she laid eyes on the blonde for the first time.

The kiss grew deeper and hands began to explore first above then under clothing. Clothes began to disappear…

The two girls laid in bed side by side, only a sheet covering their bodies, both out of breath, a smile on their lips.

"Wow.. that was… "

"Amazing" Heather chuckled, leaning on her side to wrap one arm around Naya's bare waist.

"I'm so happy you came to surprise me" Naya declared.

"Me too, believe me, me too"

Fin.


End file.
